An Egnigmatic Surprise
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: This is a story I wrote with asking my best friend if I could use him in it. So he's the main character.


August was sitting in her bedroom watching her Jeff Hardy DVD, well one of them. Jeff Hardy was a hero to her. She knew that he had a drug problem, but that was in the past because he was married and had a child with his wife Beth. He was just her inspiration for working on art. The paintings Jeff Hardy did inspired her to do art work of her own. She just hasn't been out to a store to get anything.

When her DVD was over, she let a small sigh escape her lips as she began to wonder what she was going to do now. The thought of Jeff working on a painting was the only thing that was on her mind. Finally getting up, August grabbed a light jacket from her closet since the weather was more fall like. The air was getting cooler, and she didn't want to freeze if she had to wait for the bus.

Leaving the house, August shut and locked her door as she began to walk up the sidewalk. Her hands rested in her jacket pockets. Her blue eyes scanned the area, just to look at things, to see what was going on. Reaching the bus stop, she sat down on the bench and waited for the bus.

A corvette was driving up the street, going past where August was sitting. The person in the car looked over, when the light was red. He knew that she looked familiar. "August?" He asked as he waved his hand so she could see where her name was coming from.

Hearing her name, she looked around, then came to a stop when she saw her seventh grade Language Arts teacher sitting in the blue corvette. A smile came upon her face when she saw him. "Mr. Volz?" She asked; making sure her mind wasn't playing games with her.

Jason laughed a little. "Please, call me Jason. What are you doing out here?" He asked, hoping the light didn't change yet, he didn't want to hold up traffic.

August smiled as she heard him speak. "Hey Jason, it's great to see you. I'm waiting for the bus to go to the art store. I've needed to start some art after watching a whole bunch of Jeff Hardy DVD's."

"I see," he spoke as he opened the passenger's door. "Hop in, I'll take you."

Standing up, August then walked over to the car and got in quickly. "Thanks Jason. You didn't have to." She smiled after she buckled her seat belt.

Laughing again, Jason looked at August. "I know; I just want to talk to you and see what's going on, since I haven't heard from you in a while."

August nodded her head. "Yeah, sorry I haven't kept in touch with you. I came into the life of Jeff Hardy, well most people say I do since he's all I talk about," she laughed a little.

"I see," Jason spoke. "Now do you care to explain who this Jeff Hardy is?" He asked as he then drove once the light was green.

Running a hand through her brown hair, August then began to think of how to best explain who Jeff Hardy was. "Well, there's no right word to describe him. He's a wrestler, artist, and musician. As he has said, 'You want to know who I am. I am Jeff Hardy.' He's just an individual that has his own way of letting his fans see him." August then looked over at Jason. "You never told me what you are doing here? This is odd for me to see you here in Erie Jason."

Knowing that August was going to ask that question, he continued driving. Then he looked at her at another red light. "Well, since I haven't received anything from you, I took some time off from teaching to see if I could find you."

August didn't know what to take of what Jason said. "You wanted to find me?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound embarrassed.

Laughing a little, Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, I wanted to see what my best friend was up to. Even though you were a student of mine, I still care about you."

"Thanks."

Jason then continued to drive to the nearest art shop. When he parked the car, he looked over at August. "Besides, why wouldn't I be your best friend if I didn't help you with your writings?"

August nodded her head, "You're right. I'm glad to see you Jason." She smiled as she then got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it." She then started to walk to the art shop.

"Hey August, wait a minute."

Hearing that, August then froze in her steps as she turned around and came back to the car. "What?"

"Well since you said that this Jeff Hardy has come into your life, why don't you show me more about him. Tell me how he inspires you; he seems like a cool dude."

After she heard Jason say that, she then parted her lips to speak, "Well, you'd have to sit with me for quite a while. As I said before, there is no one word to describe him. I'm not even sure you would watch wrestling." She had hoped that those words wouldn't hurt him.

Jason laughed a little knowing that she didn't mean to hurt him. "It's alright. I'm sure I can get into it, if you're willing to explain it." He then got out of his car and came around. "And why don't you start me off with the artist side of him?" He asked as he grabbed his car keys and locked the doors.

"Alright, I can explain it. Well I can try. But I'd need to show you his work to help me."

"Oh that's fine. You can start now and then show me the work he does."

August nodded. "Okay, then let's get shopping, well I'm doing the shopping," she laughed a little since Jason was just tagging along.

Jason followed August inside the shop. He just looked around and checked out things. His hands were in his pockets as he was walking around.

"Okay, well, Jeff isn't your straight A student when he was in school. The only class that he passed was art. Only because he'd really come out when he was in art class. You can see it in his paintings. He takes his time with his work. Wait until you see them, I love everything he does."

Nodding his head, Jason listened to what August was saying. "Cool. Well how did you start working on art? I'm sure it was some time after you began your writing?"

Grabbing a cart, August then began to go around the store, putting things into the cart. "Yes. I didn't really start with my art until after seeing his work and watching this one Hardy Show DVD where he explains all of his work and why he does it. Then one night, I just sat down and began to just doodle in a notebook. Seeing the doodles get bigger, turning into art, I decided to pick that up and go from there."

"Well I sure hope you plan on showing me some of your work." Jason kept following August around.

August then looked at Jason as she put some paints in the basket. "Oh don't worry Jason, you'll see my work. I wouldn't feel right if you didn't see anything of mine."

"Okay."

August continued her shopping, getting items that she needed for her work. Jason kept following her, seeing everything she was getting. Thoughts of what some of her work was ran through his mind. He wondered what all she would be doing.

Then it came time for August to pay for the items. She took her cart up to the cashier and everything was rung up. Once it was rung up, she pulled out her wallet and paid for the items. The cashier looked like Ryan Herst, the actor who played Opie on Sons of Anarchy. He had the long red hair, the wavy beard and the same facial expressions Opie did. He placed her items into bags once they were paid for.

"Here, let me help you," Jason spoke as he grabbed some of the bags. He then headed out of the store, holding the door open for August.

"Thanks Jason." August smiled as she grabbed the other bags and headed out of the door. She then began to walk out to his car as she then waited for him to catch up.

When Jason got to his car, he unlocked the doors and sat the bags in the back. He then helped August put her bags in the back. Once the bags were in the back of the car, Jason opened the door so August could get in.

"Thank you," August smiled as she spoke. She then waited for Jason to get in.

When he did get in, he looked over at her. "Hey, did you want to grab something to eat? We could go find a pizza place and grab a box of pizza," he spoke, knowing that August loved to eat pizza.

A smile came across her face as she then parted her lips to speak again. "Well I'm not really into pizza any more. But there's another place we can go to if you still want to get something to eat."

"Oh, okay. Well then I would love to go somewhere else."

August smiled as she heard what Jason said. "Okay, cool. We can go to the Golden Corral, if you have heard of it. If that isn't your taste, we can go to this Japanese restaurant."

"August, Golden Coral is just fine with me. All you have to do is show me how to get there."

"Okay," she spoke with a smile. Waiting for Jason to start his car, she was happy that her best friend had found her, at least to hang out and catch up a little. She couldn't ask for anything more.

Once Jason started his car and pulled out of the parking lot, August then began to tell him which way to go. It only took about five minutes to get there from where they were at.

Pulling up in the parking lot, Jason then got out and opened the door for August. She smiled as she got out of the car. "Thanks." August then walked with Jason into the Golden Coral. She then walked up to the cashier and said what drink she wanted. Then Jason told the lady what drink he wanted to drink.

After getting that taken care of, Jason stopped August from paying for the bill and he paid for it himself. "Let me, least I can do. That way you still have money for your art."

August blushed a little, but she knew he was only being friendly. "Thanks Jason."

"Oh it's no problem August." After he paid for the bill, they walked over to find themselves a table to sit at. He pulled out a seat for her.

"Thanks."

"Oh please, don't thank me. I'm just being nice."

August smiled as she then sat down. "Okay, did you want to wait for our drinks? Or go get our food first?"

Not taking any time to think, Jason spoke up, "You go get your food first. I'll wait here for the drinks."

Nodding her head, August then got up, and went to get herself a plate and went to go put food on it. She walked over to where they cooked the salmon and put two slices on her plate. Then she walked over to where the cooked mushrooms were. August piled a bunch of them onto her plate. Then making her stop at where they had the baked potato, she put one on her plate. Before she left, she grabbed some sour cream to put on the potato when she was back at the table.

Arriving back at the table, she sat down with the food on her plate. It looked like there was no more room for anything else. Jason took notice to what was on her plate. "Wow, so you must love coming here?" He asked as he got up to go get his plate.

"Yup, sure do," she spoke with a laugh. "Go get what you want Jason."

Nodding his head, Jason then went to get a plate and went to get some food. He couldn't decide where to start off at, so he picked himself up a medium rare steak and potato to start off with. He too grabbed some sour cream for his potato. Heading back to the table where August was, he then sat back down. Sitting the plate in front of him, he grabbed the V1 sauce and poured some on his steak. He then grabbed his sour cream and dumped it on his potato.

August was already eating her mushrooms and salmon. She only paused to take a sip of her drink, since they came while Jason was getting what he wanted. "So Jason, what about your teaching? I mean, aren't you missing some days?" August asked.

Taking a breath, Jason swallowed his bite of food, wiped off his mouth as he looked at August. "You must be really concerned about me," he spoke as he laughed a little. "Well, I took some time off. You already know why. I came to see what was up with you."

August smiled a little. "Yeah, I am concerned about you. You've helped me so much with my writings; it's just so nice to see you again; especially it being ten years this June."

"Wow," Jason spoke in between bites. "It's been that long huh? It doesn't even seem possible."

"I know, you read my mind."

Both August and Jason then laughed at what August said. They both then continued eating as they sat there. Jason finished his steak first and then just looked around.

"Jason, you can go get more if you're still hungry," August then spoke as she looked at him; she wasn't even done with her plate yet.

Jason then nodded his head. "Okay." He then got up and got a clean plate, then going back to see what else he was hungry for. Looking around at what they had, he decided to get himself a slice of the salmon and a salad. Topping the salad was bacon bits, ham, cheese, and some hard boiled eggs. Then he went to get dressing for it. Seeing that they had Ranch, Italian, Caesar, Blue Cheese, and Thousand Island dressing, he chose Ranch dressing.

After putting Ranch on his salad, he then made his way back to where August was sitting. "Okay, now can you tell me anything else about this Jeff Hardy?"

August smiled a little as she finished her mushrooms, "Well he's worked for the WWE and TNA and some other wrestling companies. I still have to finish their book. Jeff and his brother, Matt, wrote a book. Well they didn't write it, they had one put together."

Jason nodded his head as he listened to what August was saying. "I see. I'm wondering why I didn't hear of him when you were in my class."

Hearing that caused August to laugh a little. "Well that's only because I didn't know of him then, that or I didn't watch wrestling. I couldn't, had a bed schedule with school. Jeff started wrestling when he was just sixteen. I can see him having his own art gallery when he's retired from wrestling."

Jason nodded his head again as he listened to August speak again. "I see. And besides his art work, why else do you like him?"

August giggled a little. "Well he's a sweet man. He loves animals and he's a true man, since he doesn't mind wearing pink."

"I see." Jason took a sip of his soda. "Looks like someone has a crush on Jeff Hardy."

"I'm not afraid to admit that I do. I have the biggest crush ever on him. If only I could actually meet him and talk to him for like fifteen minutes."

Nodding his head, Jason finished up his salad. "Well, since you said he works for more than one company, hasn't one stopped by here?"

Letting out a deep sigh, "No, TNA hasn't been here since I meat James Storm, March fifteenth. The WWE hasn't been here in I don't know how long. They have this whole ninety day policy where they can't use an arena for ninety days after one company does. Jeff right now is with Impact, TNA. The schedule with that company is much easier on him since he's now a father and a husband. Well he's been a husband to Beth since day one, but he doesn't believe in the whole marriage thing."

Cocking his brow, Jason looked at August. "Then why is he married?"

August shrugged her shoulders, "Something to do with he being a father and working. I don't think I understand but, hey, he's a very happy man."

"Well I defiantly see that you have picked up something I don't know about. How about we go back to your place and you show me more about this Jeff Hardy."

August heard Jason speak as she thought about it for a little. "Okay. Wasn't I going to do that anyway?" She laughed a little. "Let's go then." She pulled out tip and left it on the table since she couldn't eat any more.

"You're right. You just have to show me how to get there." He then stood up and waited for August to head out of the Golden Coral.

"I will." August then got up and headed out of the hotel and back to Jason's car. She then waited for him to unlock the doors so she could get in.

After Jason unlocked the doors, he opened the door for August so she could get in. Then he came around and got in the driver's side. He was thinking of questions to ask her, since he never heard her mention wrestling when she was in his class.

The thinking was getting the attention of August; she took a quick glimpse at Jason and could tell that he was thinking. So she decided to be a little funny. "Don't ask me a million questions now," she spoke with a small giggle.

Jason then looked at August as he could tell that she could read his face. "Who me?" He asked, being funny also. When he started the car, he let out a small laugh. "I can't help it, I know you said you weren't into wrestling, or didn't watch it back in my class, but I really want to know more about it."

"Okay. That's fine with me." August then waited to give Jason directions to her place.

When he pulled up at her place, August got out and grabbed some of the bags, letting Jason grab the rest. Jason followed August up to her door as he waited for her to open the front door and let them in.

Heading inside, August sat her bags on the floor of where her art studio was sitting. "It's not much, but this is my place." She then turned to take the bags Jason had brought in. "Thanks. Now, did you want a drink before we sit and talk about Jeff Hardy?"

Laughing a little, Jason nodded his head. "I would love to have one. Some water will be fine with me."

Nodding her head, August went to get two bottles of water. "Since it's nice out, how about we go sit out back on the back porch?" August asked, bringing out the bottles of water.

"Alright." Jason then followed August out to the back porch. He grabbed himself a seat after he was handed his bottle of water. "Thanks August."

"You're welcome Jason." August then sat down in an empty seat. "Now did you want me to start off explaining how I became a fan of Jeff Hardy?"

Jason nodded his head. "Yes please."

"Okay. Well I actually first saw him on Impact, when it was known as TNA back in 2004-2005. He was really cool with the glow in the dark paints. That's the time he had an injured wrist. It was in a brace for a while and he still wrestled with it. The only thing was that he didn't show at certain events so he was let go. Then after a ninety day cycle, Jeff returned to the WWE." August smiled as she took a sip of her drink. "He stopped using paints for a while, at least until 2008, before he left in 2009 because of drug issues."

Jason kept listening to her explain the Enigmatic Creature. "So he has had drug issues? Does he still have them?"

August shook her head. "No, at least he says he doesn't. I think him turning into a father changed his life."

"I see," Jason spoke as he nodded his head. "So how long has he been a father?"

"His daughter isn't two yet." August then looked at Jason. "So it wasn't long since his daughter was born."

"Okay." Jason nodded his head. "Now what about this art of his?"

August sat her water bottle down on the table next to the chair. "Well as I said before, he was a really good student in his art class. He just images something, and it ends up on a canvas. Jeff doesn't keep his art hidden; he lets his fans see them. He posts photos of them. He's even done his own YouTube videos with his paintings."

Jason finished his bottle of water as he looked at her. "Okay. Then why don't you show me some of his stuff. I would like to see them."

"Okay. Just let me go get my laptop." August got up and went up to her room to grab her laptop. Before she left her room, she grabbed her Hardy Boyz scrap book. Then she headed back downstairs and out the back door. She then sat back down and handed Jason the scrap book. "Here, you can take a look at the photos I collect of both Matt and Jeff. I'm a fan of both, but more for Jeff Hardy."

Smiling, Jason laughed a little as he took her scrap book and began to turn pages. "I can see you must be a huge fan of them."

August nodded her head as she sat down and turned her laptop on. "Yeah, that's pretty much the whole story." She then brought up the photos of Jeff's art work. She then waited for Jason to finish with the scrap book.

"Now are you making this for you, or for them?" He asked as he handed the scrap book back to August.

"Well it's for me, but since you brought that up, I could make one for them. Or one for Jeff, with my art work in it. It would be so cool if he could actually see the work I do." August then sat the scrap book aside as she then handed Jason her laptop. "Here's some of his art work."

Jason sat the laptop in front of him as he looked at the photos. "Wow, this Jeff Hardy is really a good artist." He then looked up at August, "Now what about the videos you said he did. The one's about his art."

Reaching over, August then pulled up Jeff's YouTube and played one of his videos. "Here, you might want to put these on, my volume kind of sucks," she spoke as she laughed a little.

"Alright." Jason then put the ear plugs in and watched one of his videos. He seemed to really like how Jeff did his videos. "Wow August, the video is really cool."

When the video was done, a message popped up. "Excuse me," August spoke as she took her laptop back to see what the message was about. "Oh great, Jeff Hardy comes to Harbor-creek and I have no way of getting there."

Jason then cocked his brow. "When is he coming?" Jason asked.

"It says he's coming next week. I really want to go. I have never seen him in person, but I've seen him at the house shows at the Tuleo arena. That arena is under construction, that's why Impact was here in March."

"I see. You don't have any friends that would take you?" Jason asked her.

Letting out a sigh, August shook her head. "No. They're all busy doing their own things. I just want to meet my inspiration. Have that moment where I can say I shook his hand, got my photo taken with him. Guess all I have to do is keep waiting."

Hearing that from August, Jason felt bad that she couldn't meet this person that has been an inspiration to her. He wanted to do something now. He wanted to surprise her. "Well something might still happen. You never know August."

"You're right Jason. But what if that never happens? I mean that's all I do is wait."

Sighing a little, Jason hated hearing what he just did. "Well you never know. You might have someone take you." He tried to keep his surprise a secret. "Just believe me and wait. Someone will come and take you."

August nodded her head as she knew Jason was right. All she had to do was wait and see. "You're right. Sorry for being so dramatic."

"Oh it's alright August. You were just saying how you felt."

"I know." Jason smiled as he then took notice to what time it was. "Well I should get going. I have a hotel room reserved."

August heard what he said, and then she parted her lips to speak. "Okay, I never asked you. How long are you staying?"

"Well, I'm leaving a day or so before Jeff Hardy goes to Harbor-Creek. Wish I could be here to take you, but I got to get back to my teaching."

August smiled a little, at least her best friend thought of that. "Well it's nice that you had thought about that. That's all that matters. Right?"

"Right August. Well I'll come back tomorrow and you can show me your art work since all we talked about today was Jeff Hardy."

Nodding her head, she parted her lips. "Okay. That's fine with me."

Jason then left and went out to his car driving back to the hotel he was staying at.

August then went to set up her art studio for tomorrow. There might have been a few things she forgot to mention about the young Hardy. She could tell him when Jason came back tomorrow. Right now, the only thing that was on her mind was her finally meeting Jeff Hardy, how each time it just turned into a dream that would never come true.

The next morning, August woke up and took a shower. She was so excited for her best friend coming back to her place. So she could now show him her own art work.

After getting out of the shower, August got dressed in some old clothes. The clothes she would wear when she would work on paintings, that way if she'd get paint on herself, she wouldn't have to freak out if the paint ended up on her new clothes.

Once she was dressed, she made herself a small breakfast. A cup of orange juice and some toast with cream cheese. To her, her mind worked better on small meals. Of course after she finished the painting, she would eat something bigger.

After breakfast, August sat on the sofa, waiting for Jason to stop by. It felt like hours were going by, only because she was still waiting for him.

Jason then pulled up in her driveway. He got out of the car and went up to the front door. His hand came up and knocked on the door. "August? Are you home?"

He stood there waiting for August to answer the door. When he saw August standing there in old clothes, he began to wonder why for a little. Then he realized that he was going to see her art work.

"Hey Jason. Good morning." August smiled as she opened the door to let him in. "My art studio is over there. Did you want something to drink, eat?" She asked before she went to sit in her art studio.

A smile came across Jason's face as he heard the offer. "Well thank you August. I think I'll just have a cup of juice."

"Alright, a cup of juice on the way." August quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed Jason a cup of juice. Coming out, August then handed it off to Jason. "There you go."

"Thank you," Jason spoke with a smile as he took the cup of juice and began to drink from it. He then began to watch August with her art work.

"You can have a seat anywhere. Pull up a chair if you like."

Jason smiled, "Alright, I will." He then pulled up a chair and sat down. He then began to watch August paint her art work out on a canvas.

August then began to tape up her canvas so the paint she was using wouldn't mess up the rest of the canvas. Then she opened her hot pink paint and grabbed a paint brush. She then began to paint the areas that weren't covered with that color.

The painting took a long time to finish, so in between colors, August took Jason to see her other finished paintings. "Did I tell you painting isn't the only thing Jeff did?"

"No you didn't." Jason kept his eyes on her paintings.

"He also did figures. I don't know exactly what they're called, or what he calls them. They are really cool." August then looked at Jason. "He lost most of his paintings in a house fire though. Jeff is okay, he was out with Beth. His brother Matt spotted the fire." August then sighed.

Jason tilted his head. "So Jeff is okay, why the sad spirit August?" Jason asked, sensing that she was now sad.

Taking a deep breath, August looked at Jason. "That was the time he was suspended from the WWE for sixty days. Later on, when he returned, Matt ended up using that in his heel storyline against his brother. Matt just hated how Jeff was always in the spot light."

"I see. So it wasn't real hate then?"

August shook her head. "No. Everything wrestling related is all story lined. Some of the fans even complain about the writers."

"Okay."

August then went back to working on the painting that she had started, now taking off some of the pink and painting a silver color on the blank areas.

Hours then passed as her painting was getting near done. Time was flying by so fast that they didn't realize lunch went by. It wasn't until when August was almost done that Jason realized the time.

"August, time flew by fast watching you with your art. You are great. Maybe we should sit here and relax. Get something to eat."

Hearing Jason talk, August then looked at the clock as she then saw what Jason was talking about. "Yeah, that's what you get with being an artist." She laughed a little. "Sure. How about you order something and I'll go clean up?" August asked.

Jason nodded his head. "Okay. If you show me where your phone is at."

August had already grabbed her phone. "Here, it doesn't matter what I eat because I most likely will eat it all." She then got up and went to take a shower.

Leaving Jason in the living room, he looked up some places to order out from. He found a Chinese place he could order from, since he remembered that August wasn't big on pizza anymore. He called the place and made an order for a delivery and what he wanted. Then when he was done, he waited for them to bring it to her place.

Just as August got out of the shower, she went into her room and began to get dressed. She put on a pair of jeans with one of her Jeff Hardy shirts. After brushing her hair, she slipped her feet into flip flops and came down stairs where Jason was waiting. "Hey Jason. Did you order everything okay?"

Nodding his head, Jason looked at August. "Yes I did. There's something I need to go out and take care of. I should be back before the food gets here."

"Okay Jason." August sat down on the sofa and grabbed a book to read.

Jason then left her house and went over to his car. He got in and drove off to what he had to do.

August sat on the sofa as she began to read the book that she had picked up before he left. It started to feel like hours since Jason had left. Taking a break, she looked at the clock to see what time it was, and it had only been ten minutes since he left.

Jason then returned to August's house and parked his car. After hearing her talk about Jeff Hardy and see that she couldn't get to where he was going to be next week, he went to do something nice for his best friend. While he was at the hotel, he heard people mention the name Jeff Hardy staying at the same hotel. So he managed to get to talk to him and explain things.

Jeff agreed to come and meet her, only at a certain time. This was the time that Jason went to pick him up.

Pulling back in the drive way, Jason looked at Jeff. "She is going to love this Jeff."

"I know man," he whispered. "I'm a nice guy. The fans love me."

Getting out of the car, Jason signaled Jeff to stand at a spot. "Oh August, can you come out here please?" Jason asked, acting like he had his hands full.

Hearing that, August put her book down and went outside. She first didn't take notice to Jeff Hardy. "Yes Jason?" She asked as she then turned her head, seeing the Enigmatic Creature. "Jeff? Jeff Hardy! Oh my god! How? Why?"

Jason smiled as he knew that she loved this surprise already. "Well go shake his hand August."

August slowly stepped towards Jeff, almost like she felt like she was dreaming. "Jeff? How did you?"

Laughing a little Jeff smiled. "Your friend here told me that you were a big fan last night at the hotel. He said you wanted to show me some of your art?"

"She is a great artist Jeff. Maybe you two can do something together."

August smiled again. "Excuse me Jeff." She then motioned Jason over to the side. She looked him in his eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Oh it's no problem. Anything for a best friend. Now go show Jeff your work."

Jeff was still standing there waiting for August to return. He smiled seeing her come back to him. "Jeff, my art work is inside." She then lead him inside to show him her work.

"Wow August. You are great," Jeff spoke seeing how good she was. "Who's your inspiration?" He asked.

August looked at Jeff as she spoke. "You. Jeff, you are so amazing. I don't care what the haters say. Your work is amazing."

Jeff blushed a little. "Well thanks August." He then went back to looking at her art work. "Hey, mind if I take some of your art work? Only to show some people back in my home state how good your work is."

Not knowing what to say, August smiled, "Wow Jeff, really? I'm really that good?"

Letting out a small laugh. "Yes, you are August."

"Alright, then I will."

August left Jeff with some of her paintings, so he could take them home with him. All that was left was to wait for any news.


End file.
